Unexceptional
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: "Hey fruitloop... go get yourself a cat, huh?" Not humorous. Oneshot practice, A bit ooc


**I honestly felt compelled to put it in my oneshot gallery but then ignored it.**

**Warning: Don't get mislead by the title. It's kinda sad and not humorous at all. And I don't have a beta. Ignore all mistakes.**

**D****isclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom. Or Wreck-it Ralph. Or Gravity Falls. Well I don't own anything that airs on TV. Or the theatres- never mind.**

* * *

Vlad put up that arrogant smirk he just couldn't resist sometimes. Currently, he, that idiot buffoon Jack, and his beloved crush Maddie were riding in the monstrosity that Jack called "the Fenton RV". Honestly, in his opinion, the whole truck was just a deathtrap with Jack driving the thing.

The billionaire had been invited with Jack and Maddie to attend one of their old college buddie's funerals.. apparently, Dalora had been tragically stricken with some type of illness. He hadn't really been paying attention, but he had heard many mentions of this.. Ghostlexia or something like that.

Jack had mentioned on the way back that this now newly discovered disease is beginning to spread over certain people. That there is no cure.. blah blah blah...and that it is very rare yet anyone could receive it, especially if they had a recent occurrence with ectoplasm.. blah blah blah.. the whole thing was just blathering to him.

Vlad boredly put his elbow on the arm rest, drifting off in his own thoughts. Jack had convinced him NOT to stay for the night yet Maddie was the one who truly made him stay behind. However, Jack INSISTED he sleep in Danny's room.

The old middle aged man shifted his tired eyes to outside the window, where the passing buildings seemed like nothing but blurs and lights. The dark midnight eyes caught sight of a green blob, which he couldn't tell was a ghost or not since he only caught the sight for a split of a second.

The trio had finally arrived at FentonWorks, and at that point Vlad was clutching the car seat, taking huge amounts of air from the frightening near-death experience. He quickly undid his seatbelt and opened the car door, feeling quite carsick. Which hadn't happened for a long time since he became half-ghost. He may be immune to normal carsickness, but when it came down to Jack's accursed driving skills.

He yawned, joining Jack and Maddie into the house.

_-*~«(#[\-|^|-/]#)»~*-_

Vlad ventured down the small hallway, finally reaching his young arch enemy's room. Turning the knob gently with his hand, he pushed the door with little force to reveal the boy's room. The walls that were normally painted a bright blue was now shrouded in darkness except for the slits of light coming from the shutters of the window. The extra bed across from Daniel's was neatly made with comfy-looking blankets layered on top.

In the left corner laid Daniel who was facing the wall so he could only assume he was sleeping. Rest assured, Danny already knew that his fruitloopy arch-enemy was sleeping in his room tonight.

For some reason, Vlad had found the teenage boy acting strangely. For once, Danny didn't seem troubled at all with Vlad coming to room with him. He noticed that the boy was oddly pale a little, but it was probably the trick of the light. After all, he has been working all day. Daniel also seemed disconnected today. His voice sounded stuffed a little, but it was hard to tell since he hadn't spoke too much when he was around.

Vlad made his way to the bed before he saw the distressed teen turn over so that Vlad could see his ill more-than-usual pale face. Dark circles were around those dead-water blue eyes. Their gazes connected, portraying an angsty depressed mood in Daniel's once fiery eyes.

"V-v-vlad..." The weak, hoarse voice made it's ways to Vlad's ears. The man snapped up to the young hybrid's response. He walked over to Daniel, who was covered in a pathetic thin sheet of a blanket. Vlad took the blankets off his own bed, and covered the younger hybrid with it, wrapping the sick teen in it's warm hold. Then, sincerely with confusion, shock, and sympathy swimming in those cobalt eyes, Vlad lowered himself so that he was kneeling on one knee.

"Daniel...? Sh-what in blazes happened?" Daniel murmured something incoherent to Vlad's ears and attempted to close his eyes ever-so-slowly...

"Daniel! You must stay awake!" Danny forced himself to keep his weak gaze hearing the man's urgent whispering. He raised his hand weakly with the arm limping freely at the bed's edge. Vlad took the hand into his own, waiting impatiently for the younger one's reply.

"Ec-ecto..lexia" Daniel had coughed up a bit of ectoplasm in the middle of his answer. Vlad frowned at the answer... Ectolexia! That was the name of the illness Jack had mentioned! The one that...murdered Dalora... In a short amount of time..

Vlad paled at the thought.

"Fudge buckets, why didn't you tell anyone?" Danny shrugged weakly, before whimpering at the pain that had coursed through his shoulder. Vlad brushed the hair away from Daniel's eyes, and then went to the window to let in the light from the full moon.

Danny's eyelids felt heavy again, he could feel the darkness calling to him, threatening him to sleep. He felt Vlad sit on the bed, sighing desperately. His stomach was hurting, his chest felt like it was on fire. A tear formed in his eyes.

"Daniel..."

"I-i have to go.." A cold pit formed in the man's stomach. 'Go...' He knew exactly what he meant by 'Go'.

"Daniel, shall I get you-"

"N-n-no... S-stay..." The hopelessness in Danny's voice made Vlad stop. He had never heard the boy use such a.. broken tone before. His thoughts drifted away.. realising just how serious this situation was. After all, Daniel, his SEEMINGLY invincible arch-enemy, seemed so near death now as ever.

Daniel, the 15 year-old teenager who's cocky attitude and quick clever thinking saved his skin for an entire year, was now going to die. Disappear. Become lost from the world. Vlad's heart rate speedened at the possibility. Or, the inevitable future. His thoughts dissipated when the boy forced himself to sit up.

"Try not to exert energy," Danny could only lean again Vlad's arm as he payed the price of using energy. Another tear slid out, and they both knew this was it. The older hybrid quickly grabbed the tissue from the tissue box and handed it to the younger hybrid who was still leaning on him. Danny accepted it gratefully and used it to weakly his tears, ignoring the pain bursting in his muscles for moving his arms.

"Daniel..."

"Th-There's nothing y-you c-can d-d-do, no-cu-ure," Danny's voice was now cracking insignificantly, his eyes looking more gray with each breath he took. The duo could only stare at the star-filled sky, the calm eerie atmosphere made the moment even more heart-clenching.

The moonlight shone brightly on their faces, and Danny's laboring breath was now the only thing heard. He shook his head, holding onto Vlad's arm for dear life, knowing the last few seconds of his life is now approaching. His eyes became lidded, his heart pumping slower than ever now.

"Hey fruitloop... go get yourself a cat, huh?"

Before Vlad could respond, Danny's eyelids closed and his arms became limp. His heartbeat stopped as the illness of Ectolexia took it's toll on the poor boy.

Vlad stared in disbelief at the dead boy who still leaned into him. His gaze went back to the sky, and with a shudder, he layed Daniel down on the bed. Staring at the stars, a sincere look on his face, Vlad Masters now realized that some things and people cannot be helped in life. And his little badger was no exception.

**Wow now I feel all depressed o_o **

**Ectolexia? Heh.**

.


End file.
